


I’m Glad You Came

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Between The Pages [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Set During ‘The Cricket Game’.After that bittersweet kiss outside the diner, Regina walked home alone.Or did she?What follows are the events that took place directly after Mary Margaret & Emma’s welcome home party.





	I’m Glad You Came

**Storybrooke****. ****Granny’s Diner. **  
_(Emma and Mary Margaret’s welcome back party. Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret and David enter to loud cheers.)_  
**Ruby:** _(Runs over and hugs Snow:)_ “I wasn’t worried a bit.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I can tell.”  
**Dr.**** Hopper:** “Oh, we all missed you.”  
**Emma:** “Tacos. I cannot tell you the relief of cooking something that I didn’t have to kill first.”  
**Granny:** “Don’t I know it. Meatloaf back home? What a bitch.”  
**David:** “I just wanted to, uh, thank you all for joining us tonight. Mary Margaret and I, we have a saying, that we will always find each other, and while I believe that with all my heart. I’d like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say, here’s to not having to look for a while. To Mary Margaret and Emma.”  
_(The group cheer and raise their glasses as the diner door opens.)_  
**Regina:** “Sorry I’m late.”  
_(A hush falls over the crowd and Emma smiles as the Mayor enters.)_  
**Leroy:** _(Picks up a knife:) _“What is she doing here?”  
**Emma:** “I invited her.”   
_(Mary Margaret takes Emma to where David is standing so the three can have a discussion.)_  
**Emma:** “What? We’re celebrating today, because of Regina. She helped us get home. No matter what she did in the past, we owe her our thanks now.”  
**David:** “Didn’t you think to tell us about it?”  
**Emma:** “I did, but you two were a little busy this afternoon.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma! She tried to kill us, yesterday.”  
**Emma:** “No, she didn’t. She’s trying to change for Henry. He believes in her, and, despite everything, so do I. Look, I couldn’t have changed if I wasn’t given a chance, so… she gets one, too.”  
****

**By The Counter.  
Henry: **“I’m glad you came.”  
**Regina:** “Me, too. _(To Leroy:) _Oh, I made lasagna.”  
**Leroy:** “What’s the secret ingredient? Poison?”  
**Regina:** _(Unfazed:)_ “Red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick.”  
****

**Later That Evening.  
** _(As the evening progresses we see everyone talking and laughing in small groups, while Regina sits alone. Deciding to make a dignified exit, the mayor stands, puts on her coat and heads for the door.)_

**Outside Granny’s Diner. **  
_(Emma runs after Regina.)_  
**Emma:** “Archie made a cake. _(Regina stops and turns:) _You don’t want to stay for a piece?”  
**Regina:** “I’m fine. Thank you.”  
**Emma:** “Okay.”  
**Regina:** “Thank you.”  
**Emma:** “You just said that.”  
**Regina:** “F… For inviting me.”  
**Emma:** “Of course._ (Looks back at the Diner:) _You can’t really blame them, you know?”  
**Regina: **_(Shrugs:) _“I’m not worried by what they think of me. To be honest, I much prefer more intimate affairs. Like last night.”  
**Emma: **_(Smiles:) _“Yeah, me too.”  
**Regina:** “I’d like to see Henry more. Both of you, really. Maybe you’d consider letting him stay over some time. I have his room just… just waiting for him.”  
**Emma:** “I know. Henry knows, too. I mean it’s not like he’s actively staying away, he’s just enjoying catching up with his grandparents, you know?”  
**Regina:** “Of course. _(A long silence:) _And… you?”  
**Emma: **“Me?”  
**Regina:** “Yes, I’d like to spend more time together, like before… perhaps.”  
**Emma:** “Ah. I’m… I’m not sure that’s best.”  
**Regina:** _(Looks away:)_ “I see.”  
**Emma:** “Hey, No. Wait I’m sorry. I… _(Walks closer, talking quieter:)_ I just meant that… these last few weeks have been nuts. It’s a lot to process, and I need time to think about things. _(Regina nods:) _But that’s not to say that I don’t… that we won’t… I mean, I’m living with my parents for the first time in my life. Things are a little complicated to say the least.”   
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “I understand, Miss Swan.”  
**Emma: **“Just this morning I walked in on them having-”  
**Regina: **_(Cutting in:)_ “I can imagine what you walked in on, Emma.”  
**Emma: **“Yeah, well I didn’t have to imagine it, trust me.”  
_(Regina begins to chuckle and, despite herself, Emma does too.) _  
**Regina:** “I should be going.”  
**Emma: **“Yeah. I’ll see you around, right?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “I am still the Mayor.”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “And I’m still Sheriff._ (Both women continue to stand and stare at each other awkwardly for a long moment. Finally, when Regina turns to leave, Emma moves quickly over to the older woman:)_ Wait. _(She takes Regina’s hand and leans in for a soft, delicate kiss that surprises both of them. When they part, their fingers caressing each other until the very last moment:)_ G’night.”  
_(Emma turns and heads back inside the diner.)_

_(With her spirits buoyed slightly by the kiss, Regina makes her way across the street towards her car. Suddenly feeling as if she’s being watched, Regina looks in all directions, but sees nothing. Shaking her head, Regina opens her car door and steps inside. Placing the key in the ignition, Regina notices her hands are shaking. Taking a moment to compose herself, she puts her hands on the steering wheel and breathes deeply.)_  
**Regina:** _(Catching a glimpse of herself in the rear view mirror:) _“Get a hold of yourself. _(Quickly wiping away a tear, she turns the key. The car doesn’t start:)_ Come on. _(She tries again:)_ Seriously?”  
_(Realising what she just said, Regina allows herself a small smile when her thoughts return to her conversation with Emma from a few moments ago. Upon the third failed attempt, Regina thumps the steering wheel with her fist before taking the keys from the ignition and throwing them in anger into the back seat. Reaching for her phone, Regina scans her contacts and dials a number.)   
_****

**A Short Time Later.**  
_(Pacing back and forth in front of her car, Regina casts an anxious glance towards Granny’s.)_  
**Regina:** “What is taking you so long?”  
**Billy: **_(Bent over the engine:) _“It doesn’t make any sense.”  
**Regina:** “What doesn’t?”**  
** Billy: “Your car._ (Straightening up:_) I’ve checked everything and it still won’t start.”  
**Regina:** “Well you must’ve missed something. Check it again and quickly!”  
_(Turning at the sound of voices coming from across the street, Regina sees some of the party members starting to leave.)_  
**Billy: **“I-I’m sorry, Madam Mayor. I think I’m going to have to tow it back to the garage.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “This can’t be happening. _(Hearing sniggers from across the street, Regina fixes two of the dwarves with an icy glare before returning her attention to Billy:)_Now you listen to me, I don’t care what you have to do, just find a way to start this car.”  
**Billy:**_ (Shrugging:)_ “I can’t do that from here, I’m sorry. Can’t you… you know, use magic or something?”  
_(Regina falters. Her inability to use magic since rescuing Emma and Mary Margaret making her feel more vulnerable than she’d care to admit.)_  
**Regina: **_(Recovering:)_ “If you were even half way competent at your job I wouldn’t have to. But I guarantee you one thing, if you don’t get this car started soon, I will use my powers to turn you back into a mouse!”  
**Henry:** “Mom!”  
**Regina:** _(Turning, she sees Henry standing with the Charmings as they leave the diner:)_“Henry.”  
**Henry:** “What’s the matter with the car?”  
**Regina:** “Hm? Oh nothing. Just a flat battery, but it’s all fixed now. Right, Billy?”  
**Billy: **“Uh.. yeah no. This car isn’t going anywhere unless it’s towed.”  
_(Desperately not wanting to be humiliated further by being seen leaving in the cab of Billy’s tow truck, Regina straightens her shoulders.)_  
**Regina: **“Not a problem. A little walk in the moonlight will do me the world of good.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(A little too cheerily:)_ “It’s supposed to be a nice night for it.”  
_(Regina and Mary Margaret exchange knowing looks.)_  
**Emma:**_ (Stepping out of the diner:)_ “I’m taking her home.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma.”  
**Emma: **“I won’t be long.”  
_(At that moment, Henry walks over to give his mother a hug.)_  
**Henry:** “Night, Mom.”  
**Regina:** _(Returning the hug:)_ “Goodnight, Henry. You be good for… your grandparents.”  
**Henry:**_(Smiles:) _“I will.”  
_(Watching him walk away, Regina notices Mary Margaret glancing uneasily back and forth between Emma and herself. Before Regina can say anything, Emma calls to her.)_  
**Emma:** “Regina, you coming?”  
_(Smiling at Mary Margaret’s concerned expression, Regina turns and follows Emma to her car.)_  
**Regina: **“Thank you…again.”  
**Emma:** “Don’t worry about it. I know exactly how it feels to be stuck on the side of the road and no one coming to help.”  
**Regina: **_(Glancing down at the dented panel on Emma’s car:)_ “I can imagine you do.”  
**Emma:** _(Rolling her eyes:) _“Hey, do you want a ride home or not?”  
**Regina:** “Of course. Sorry.”  
**Emma: **_(When Regina reaches for the door:)_ “I’ll get that. _(At Regina’s expression:) _Don’t worry, this isn’t about chivalry, the door sticks a little when it’s been raining. _(Pulling the door open forcefully and waving Regina inside:) _Your Majesty.”  
**Regina:**_ (Smirks:)_ “My hero.”  
_(Emma bows and closes the door once Regina climbs inside.)_

**On The Road.**  
_(There’s an awkward silence between them for the first few blocks until Emma attempts to break the tension.)_  
**Emma: **“I’m really glad you came, I’m just sorry about your car.”  
**Regina:** “Don’t be. As soon as I get my magic back, I’ll have it fixed in an instant.”  
**Emma:**_ (Frowns:) _“I thought you didn’t want your magic back? You said it was too much of a temptation.”  
**Regina: **“It is. But I won’t be left defenseless among the people of this town who hate me.”  
**Emma: **“Nothing is going to happen to you. I wouldn’t allow it.”  
**Regina: **“All due respect, Miss Swan, but you’re one woman verses an entire town.”  
**Emma: **“So you’re telling me these people only feared you because of your magic? You had thirty years without it and still managed to control everyone’s lives.”  
**Regina:** “That was-”  
**Emma:** “Because of the curse? Yeah I’m not buying it. You told me the curse wiped everyone’s memories and gave them new lives but they still had free will, right?”  
**Regina: **“Technically, yes but-”  
**Emma:**_(Continuing:) _“Right, so you managed to remain Mayor in a town full of free thinking people for thirty years. Mary Margaret told me that no one had even thought to challenge you for the position in all that time. Sounds to me like you were doing a pretty good job.”  
**Regina:** “You’re over simplifying, Emma.”  
**Emma: **“Believe what you want, but I’m telling you, you don’t need magic to defend yourself. _(Regina doesn’t respond:)_ Archie said you were trying to change even before you lost your magic.”  
**Regina:**_(Caught off guard by this:) _“Dr. Hopper said I was trying?“  
**Emma: **"Yeah, he told me you came to see him while Mary Margaret and I were in the Enchanted Forest. That you were trying not to use magic and you were trying to be a better person. Archie was glad I invited you, too. You just may not have noticed it among all the scowling faces.”  
_(Despite herself, Regina smiles at this while Emma pulls her car over outside the Mills house. _Unbuckling her seat belt:) I’ll walk you to your door.“  
**Regina: **"That’s not necessary.”  
**Emma: **“Well according to what you said a moment ago, I think it is. Besides, I need to open your door, remember?”  
****

**Mills House. Porch.  
** _(Placing the keys in the door, Regina turns to face Emma.)_  
**Regina: **“I know I’ve said this a lot tonight already, but thank you.”  
**Emma: **“Gotta say… I’m not getting tired of it._ (Smiles:) _You’re welcome.”  
**Regina: **_(When Emma turns to go:) _“You’re right.”  
**Emma: **_(Stops in her tracks:) _“Never get tired of hearing that either.”   
**Regina:** “About the magic. I don’t want to go back on my promise to Henry. I guess I was just feeling sorry for myself.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, listen. Obviously I didn’t grow up in the Enchanted Forest, so I can’t imagine the kind of fear you once inspired. I can only go by what _I_ know about you and so far, despite everything, the Regina I know? She’s pretty great. _(They exchange smiles:)_Goodnight, Regina.” _(Emma turns to leave again, barely taking two steps before Regina calls out to her.)_  
**Regina: **“Would you like to come in?”  
****

**Mills House. Kitchen.  
** _(Leaning against the counter, Emma finds herself watching Regina ladling soup into a bowl.)_  
**Emma: **“So… soup, huh?”  
**Regina:** “Vegetable soup. Somehow I always manage to make too much for one. I guess I live in hope that Henry will at least try it one of these days.”  
**Emma:**_ (Accepting a bowl from Regina:)_ “Just wait till he goes to college, he’ll be living off this kinda stuff.”  
**Regina: **_(Watches Emma breathe in the smell of the soup:)_ “Vegetable barley, with a dash of nutmeg.”  
**Emma:** “Smells great.”  
_(They both begin eating, each sitting around the kitchen counter.)_  
**Regina: **“Henry won’t be _going_ to college unless his grades improve.”  
**Emma: **“Mm. _(Brings her spoon to her lips and blows gently:) _I’d blame his teacher.”  
**Regina: **_(Shakes her head:) _“Not even I can blame Ms. Blanchard for Henry’s attendance.”  
**Emma: **_(Shrugs:) _“So no college. There are only four things that really matter in life anyway.”   
**Regina: **_(Scoffs:) _“And they are?”  
**Emma: **“Laughter, Kindness, Being true to yourself…”   
**Regina:** _(As Emma takes another spoonful of soup:) _“And?”  
**Emma: **“Truly great pizza.”  
_(Both women laugh.)_  
**Regina:** “Not love?”  
**Emma:** _(Slowly stirring the soup in her bowl, choosing her words carefully:)_ “When you’re single, in your late twenties… When your heart’s been broken one too many times… you become cautious.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods in agreement:) _“And you begin to let your ambitions and your work take over.”  
**Emma: **“And you find yourself liking it that way. It’s safer that way.”  
**Regina:** _(Considering:) _“Lonely, sometimes.”  
**Emma: **“But safe.”

_(Regina contemplates Emma’s words.)_  
**Regina: **“Is that why you need time to think, because you feel it’s safer for you?”  
**Emma: **“I… what I meant was-”  
**Regina: **“You know me, Emma. The _real_ me. The person I’m trying to be for Henry. You see beyond who I was and accept me for who I am now.”  
**Emma: **“But I can’t ignore the past anymore! I can’t just forget what happened between you and my parents and their friends.”  
**Regina:** _(Something dawns on her:) _“Because _they_ won’t let you. That’s it, isn’t it. Your parents - Your mother forbade you to see me, didn’t she?”  
**Emma:**_(Pushing her bowl away:) _“You don’t understand. I have _just_ found my family. I have to try and make things work.”  
**Regina:** “That is crap, Emma. I spent my entire life trying to win my mother’s approval and I never got it. After I finally woke up and realised it wouldn’t ever happen, that’s when I decided to take back control of my life.”  
**Emma:** “It’s not the same thing.”  
**Regina: **“Yes it is. Don’t let her come between us.”  
_(At that precise moment, Emma’s phone rings. Taking it out of her pocket she looks down to see who it is. Smiling mirthlessly, Emma shows the phone to Regina who reads 'Mary Margaret’ on the screen. Sending the call to answerphone, Emma sighs and gets to her feet.)_  
**Emma: **“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. I think I should go.”  
**Regina: **“Emma…”  
**Emma: **“Maybe… Maybe we can get together for a drink sometime.”  
**Regina: **“A drink? What for?”  
**Emma: **“Well… if we’re gonna continue seeing each other… isn’t that what we’re supposed to do? _(Regina stands, slowly making her way over towards Emma:) _Go see a movie and then have dinner and get to know each other, kinda?”  
**Regina: **_(Now standing in front of her:) _“I can make dinner. We can watch a movie if you like. I have some cassettes of Henry’s you might enjoy.”  
**Emma: **“That’s not what I meant.”  
**Regina: **“Well, say what you mean, Emma.”  
**Emma:**_(Hesitates, looks down at her phone once more. Starts backing out of the room:) _“I really don’t know what I’m doing here.”  
**Regina:**_ (Following her:) _“You’re here because you drove me home and I asked you inside. _(Stepping closer:) _Because you were hungry…”  
**Emma: **“Hey, the soup was your idea.”  
_(Emma accidentally backs into the refrigerator.)_  
**Regina:**_(Closing the distance between them:) _“And because you realise what we had between us was something you’re not ready to let go of.”  
**Emma: **“I’m not?”  
**Regina: **_(Shaking her head:) _“Just as you can look inside and see the real me, I see the real you, Emma. Others may look at you and see only your beauty or your strength, but never your sadness. Or your fear.”  
**Emma:** _(Regina leans in to kiss her:) _“What do you think I’m afraid of?”  
**Regina: **“I think you’re afraid that I’m talking you into doing something… that you already want to do.”  
_(Regina gives Emma a chaste kiss before pulling back to gauge her reaction. It takes a few moments for the kiss to register and then Emma reciprocates with one of her own. Soon their hands are everywhere, running through silken hair as their kissing intensifies. Gasping for breath from the fierce emotions coursing through her body, Emma finds herself unable to cope.)_  
**Emma: **_(Whispered:) _“Stop… Stop… Stop.”  
_(Extricating herself from Regina, Emma quickly leaves the room. Her entire body shaking, Regina numbly follows Emma, calling out for her.)_  
**Regina: **“Emma, wait!_ (Turning a corner and not seeing her, Regina briskly heads for the front door to head Emma off:)_ Emma, I’m sorry.”  
_(Reaching the main hall, Regina looks around confusedly. Knowing that Emma couldn’t possibly have left already, she resolves to expand her search.)_

_(Regina doesn’t have too look far, however, when she notices the door to her study is ajar. Walking over to it, she raises her hand and, steeling herself, gently pushes the door open. Stepping into the room, Regina sees Emma standing beside the fireplace waiting for her.)_  
**Regina:**_(Cautiously:) _“Emma?”  
**Emma: **_(Softly:)_ “Shhh._ (Looking around the room:)_ Where it all began.”  
_(Regina watches in silence as Emma slides off her grey cardigan, letting it fall to the floor before crossing her arms at the waist to pull off her mock-turtleneck sweater. Only when Emma reaches for the clasp of her bra does Regina attempt to say something.)_  
**Regina: **“Emma, are you sure-”  
**Emma:**_ (Shakes her head:)_ “No more talking.”   
_(Unhooking her bra, Emma lets it drop to the floor as she unbuckles her jeans, pulling them down her legs along with her panties. Not wishing to fall behind, Regina quickly dispenses of her jacket while watching Emma take a seat on the chair across from her. Removing one boot, followed by the other, Emma observes Regina while running her hands through her hair. Patting her lap, Emma watches a radiant smile cross Regina’s lips before reaching out a hand. Taking it, Regina allows herself to be pulled onto Emma’s lap where the two women resume making out with renewed intensity. Feeling Regina’s hands all over her body, Emma moans against the brunette’s chest, her own hands making quick work of Regina’s blouse. Leaning in for a kiss, Regina almost topples from Emma’s lap when she feels curious fingers probing beneath her skirt and finding their way inside Regina’s underwear. Putting her hands on Emma’s shoulders, Regina shakily gets to her feet and unclasps her bra. Emma, with her hands still beneath Regina’s skirt, slowly eases her underwear down silky smooth legs. Stepping out of them, Regina reaches back and finally unzips her skirt, letting it slide silently to the floor. Staring up at Regina in all her naked glory, Emma takes her hand and slowly sinks onto her knees, with Regina following her down onto the floor immediately. Wrapping their arms around each other in a heated embrace, both women attempt to devour the other. Soon, the delicious friction of their naked bodies moving against each other combined with the yearning of their hearts proves to be too much. Rocked by a sudden and powerful orgasm, Regina has no choice but to cling to Emma for dear life as the sensations consume her body. Feeling Regina’s climax coat her fingers, Emma latches her mouth to Regina’s neck, moaning as she grinds herself against Regina’s thigh. Upon feeling Regina’s hands on her ass and the added pressure against her clit when Regina raises her knee, Emma knows she’s done for. This, combined with the scent and taste of Regina as they kiss proves to be her undoing. Shaking uncontrollably in the brunette’s arms, Emma closes her eyes in pure ecstasy. Only opening them again once she’s able to control her breathing.)_  
**Emma: **_(Looking directly into Regina’s eyes, staring at her in wonder, whispers:)_ “Did that really just happen? _(Regina merely chuckles and leans her head against Emma’s chest. Pulling her self up into a seated position, Emma looks around for her clothes and pulls them towards her:) _I… I better go.”  
**Regina: **_(Breathlessly:) _“Please… don’t go. _(Sitting up:) _I want to see you again.”  
**Emma: **_(Scoffs, Regina stroking her shoulder:) _“What, you wanna date _now_?”  
**Regina: **“No, not a date. I want to make love to you again. Here, like we did tonight.”  
**Emma: **_(Watching her closely, intrigued:) _“When?”  
**Regina: **“Tomorrow.”  
**Emma: **_(A slight shake of her head:) _“I can’t-”  
**Regina: **_(Cutting in:) _“The day after.”  
**Emma: **_(A small nod, whispered:) _“The day after.”  
**Regina: **“Seven o'clock?”  
**Emma: **_(With Regina stroking her hair:) _“Nine.”  
**Regina: **_(Cupping Emma’s face in her hands, firmly:) _“Eight.”  
**Emma: **“Okay.”  
**Regina: **“And then the next day after that.”  
**Emma: **_(Turns her head, kissing Regina’s palm, coyly:) _“I’ll have to check my schedule.”  
**Regina: **_(Closing her eyes, nods:) _“Okay. Check it.”  
**Emma: **_(Softly:) _“Okay.”  
**Regina: **_(Smiles:) _“I’m glad you came.”  
_(They kiss, wrapped in each other’s embrace, their entwined bodies illuminated by the roaring fire beside them.)_

**Storybrooke. The Next Night.**  
_(Regina strides along the street opposite Granny’s Diner where Ruby sees her entering the office of Dr. Hopper.)_  
****

**Dr. Hopper’s Office.**  
_(Seated at his desk, Archie hears a knock at the door and walks over to answer it.)_  
**Regina:** “I know it’s late, but I was hoping we can talk.”  
**Dr. Hopper: **“Sure. Come on in._ (Pongo starts barking:)_ Hush, Pongo. You know Regina. _(Walks over to his file cabinet:) _I know how hard it is. Real change can often be… a struggle.”  
**Regina: **“I couldn’t agree more.”   
**Dr. Hopper: **_(Turning around to find Regina standing directly in front of him:)_“Regina, is there something…”   
_(Suddenly, Regina grabs him by the neck, strangling him. Pongo starts barking but is silenced with magic. Regina then lifts Archie into the air and chokes the life out of Dr. Hopper with immense magical strength before they’re both enveloped in a cloud of purple smoke.)  
_****

**On The Street.**  
_(Regina walks out of his office and proceeds home. In the alleyway, purple smoke appears once more and Regina is revealed to actually be Cora in disguise.)_

##  _The End._


End file.
